


Disturbed Utopia

by mimixiu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Galra Empire, Gangs, Jealous Lance (Voltron), M/M, New World, Pining Lance (Voltron), blade of marmora, keith is bad, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimixiu/pseuds/mimixiu
Summary: Lance becomes a member of the Altean council by chance, and through this, he is reunited with his personal enemy: Keith.





	1. The Selection.

The shots of guns ran through the streets. Shot after shot. The people of Altea cower in their homes, the crime in their beloved city reaching an all-new high. Their desolate faces streaked with tears.The last of the council members of Altea had passed away that very morning. Of natural causes, the medicine men informed the people.  
This was the chance criminals used to get revenge against gangs or people who wronged them; you see, when there were no council members left, there were no laws, until a new council was formed. Which routinely took 2 days to complete.

Altea Academy was the place to discover the new members. Within two days the students will all go through testing to see if they are suited for the job. No one knows of the testing process, but a rumour says that if you are chosen, you will endure great pain; therefore people would hope that it was not them who were chosen.

During these two days, many murders were committed, the street walls painted with blood, the sky seemed gloomy even with the bright sun shining down as it always does, never a cloud in sight during the day.  
Government forces tried to protect the people, still doing their vowed duty, yet could only try to persuade the criminals to seize their hate. The government forces pleaded for the day they could find these murderers, and be able to lawfully arrest them.

...

Lance. Lance… He was a boy, with tanned skin, skinny limbs, yet a pretty face. Lance wasn't the kind of boy that would ever become a top student of the academy; but he is there, that was a feat in itself.

As Lance lined up on the second day of council selection, he couldn’t help but feel bored. He knew in his mind that he would not be chosen. Heck, he didn't want to be chosen, his pain tolerance was much too low.

Yet, as a requirement, punishable by imprisonment, he had no choice but to withstand the wait. There were already four out of six new members of the council, all of which were found on day one. The Government officials had hoped they were all found on that same day as to stop the crime Lance was sure was ensuing in the city. Yet he couldn’t care, he was safe here within the academy walls, and he had no family out there to worry about.

He drew closer now. Student after student disappearing into a room that was specially designed for these trials. Each student comes out without a look of exhaustion, the universal sign of not being a council member.

 

A scream interrupted the mummers of the anxious students. Lance looked over towards where the scream irrupted, curiosity getting the better of him. A small body walked out of the room, this person looked defeated. They didn’t seem to even realise the hundreds of eyes staring at them.  
This, he found, was a rare sight to see. Usually when the new council member was extracted their faces would be covered as to keep their identity secret until the announcement was made to the city. Yet Lance could see this person was a young girl with short hair and round glasses. She wore a green uniform, which indicated she was in the 9th year of schooling at Altea Academy, whilst Lance’s blue uniform indicated him being in his 11th year. 

He shook his head, feeling very sorry for this child, who was at least only 15 years old at this time.  
Now she had the weight of Altea’s problem’s on her shoulders.

 

“I SAID NOW!” a sudden loud booming voice startled Lance out of his thoughts. Before he had even realised it was his own turn for the trial. 

“Geez, calm down. I’m going,” he told the red-faced Government official.

He opened the black door, and took a step into the brightly lit room.

. . .

Lance couldn’t comprehend what was happening. One second he was complaining about the brightness of the room, the next he was back in his childhood home.  
He sat in a chair at the kitchen table, facing the back that had belonged to his mother. She was humming as she cleaned the kitchen after a family breakfast.

“Mom?” Lance nearly whispered out. He could hear himself, but somehow he sounded different, younger even.

She turned and faced him. And her eyes… They were not her eyes. They seemed hollow, seemed as if they were nothing but a void. Her eyes that were once filled with nothing but love for her children, were now empty.

“Yes dear?” She smiled over at him. The smile he had once adored now looked horrifying with those eyes that didn't belong to her.

Without any control of his words or actions, he asked, “Can I go out and play now?”

She smiled again. “Of course my love.”

Lance involuntarily hopped out his chair and walked to the door. He knew this day. He had lived this day once before. This was the day everything had ended for him, creating a hole in his heart that could not be filled.

As he turned the door handle his mother called out to him, a thing that he didn’t recall actually happening on this day.

He looked over his shoulder at her.

Without notice his mother stood right behind him, her face much too close to his for comfort.  
“Oh and baby, please never ever forgot you were the one to kill us.”

…

Lance broke out of this misinformed memory and fell to his knees. Tears rushed out of his eyes without warning. He screamed at the thought of what he just heard. He killed them. Yes, he did. There was no one to blame except himself.

Lance further fell down and now lay on his side, tears stills falling, but the screams had subsided.

As he quieted he heard an announcement being made in the hall outside of the small bright room he was in.

“Please everyone, return to your classrooms and resume school as normal. The last member of the next council has been discovered. Thank you for your participation and patience."

One word ran through Lance's mind. *fuck*


	2. First Meeting.

Lance sat in a room that was much too large for the white, marble table that the six Altea Academy students were at.

They were all at what was known as the city hall, where the Council and the Government held meetings. Where Lance would now continue to visit and continue to know the other kids that are now around the table. 

The other kids... Lance couldn’t help but feel sorry them as much as he felt sorry for himself. It was not uncommon for people to hate this heavy position, but they had no choice.  
The others looked defeated. Well, he would like to say that they all did, but one person seemed to hold an expression of determination. He had strange hair, only one part was white, at the front, while the rest of his hair was black, and he sported a scar right across his nose.

“Now!” Lance jerked his attention to the redheaded Government official at the end of the table. He introduced himself as Coran and had a moustache that Lance found to be impressive.  
“We will go around and introduce ourselves! We must get to know one another as we will be like a family from now on!” His bubbly personality seemed out of place from the usual, deadbeat personality most Government officials seemed to carry. “I am Coran, as you must know by now, and I shall be your guidance counsellor until you are all sure of your responsibilities. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Now let’s start from here.”  
Coran pointed to a small girl to his left, Lance recalled her being her the one that has been screaming in the school hall.

She looked around nervously as everyone looked over at her. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed.  
As she opened them again she had a new look in her eyes, as to say *these people’s opinion means nothing to me*  
“I am Katie, although I go by the name of Pidge. I'm in the ninth year. Let’s get along.”  
Around the group, there were mummers of “hi Pidge” as if this was an AA meeting. Lance laughed quietly to himself as to that no one would hear him.

Next was another girl. Lance had remembered her from being from his engineering class. She was quite muscly, different from the typical girl in Altea, as this society has strict standards.  
“Hi!” She smiled way too happily “I’m Shay! I’m excited to get to know you all”  
The group seemed to respond more enthusiastically with her cheerful and kind greeting.

Lance stopped paying so much attention. 

The next was a guy named Hunk, who was also incredibly friendly. He also wore blue.  
Then the guy with weird hair, who happened to be called Shiro. He wore black, indicating his in his last year of the academy. 

Then Lance introduced himself, trying to act cool and collected, much like the opposite of what he normally was.  
And lastly was the most beautiful girl Lance had laid his eyes on.

She had long, fluffy, white hair, and beautifully tanned skin, extremely tanned even in contrast to her black uniform. As Allura looked around the group, she made direct eye contact with Lance, which he took as an opportunity to look back at her with his signature flirty smirk.  
She seemed startled and quickly looked away.

“Great! I have a good feeling about this group. Now, we must discuss a few things. First and foremost, this week you shall all be getting to know one another. Therefore we can have a vote as to who you think should be the Council leader,” Coran placed a finger seemingly randomly on the white table. Then in front of him appeared a blue, almost translucent screen with writing on it.  
It was a checklist. God, Lance hated checklists.

“And so during this week we must also discuss the issue with the troubling gang ‘Blade of Marmora’” he continued to tell us everything we already had to deal with. Whilst Coran talked about these horrid things happening in Altea, Lance glanced over at Pidge, who had a look of crazy wonder. *Who in their right mind would be happy with what he’s discussing?!* Lance couldn’t help but think.

Then he understood as she placed a finger tentatively on the table. Without a second delay another blue screen appeared, to which Pidge looked even more delighted. Lance heard Allura chuckle slightly, and Lance found himself doing the same.

Coran looked startled, and then composed himself quickly.  
He cleared his throat “Yes, right. We will also be learning how to use this technology. It’s very different from what you are all used to at the Academy. Speaking of which, you are all still expected to finish your education,” Lance let out a groan “Also, Lance,” Coran pointedly looked at the said boy, “We must discuss this 'Marmora' business. This,” Coran pressed the screen, and a photo popped up “is Kolivan, known to be the leader of this gang. This gang is at war with another, a gang called 'The Galra Circle.' We must interfere and protect the Altean citizens from these rebels. Now, this is Kolivan's right hand,” Coran pressed another button on the screen, and Lance’s eyes widened at the sight.

A boy, around the same age as Lance, appeared on the screen. Lance would recognise that mullet anywhere.  
“Keith,” Shiro said out loud before Lance got the chance.

“Why yes Shiro, how did you know?” 

“We knew each other once upon a time,” his eyes focused on the photo of Keith. Although Lance would like to say it was a look of hate Shiro held for Keith, much like how Lance felt towards Keith, it was instead a look of affection.

Lance quickly spoke up, “I knew him too! We were rivals back in our 8th year of school.”

“Well,” Coran stroked his moustache “this could be useful for us to make contact with the Blade of Mormora.”

Allura perked up and stood with her hands on the table. “We could contact them and ask for a treaty. We could excuse their crimes if they were to help us!”

“No way!” Pidge exclaimed, and stood up much like Allura had, “these are criminals! They have killed people, tortured people. We can’t give them mercy!”

*How are they not activating the screens now?* Lance asks himself.

“But we need to make peace with these people! And besides, what does it matter that much to you?” She thought for a moment, then her face changed to a look of compassion. She took one hand off the table and lightly kept the other one settled. “Wait... did they hurt someone who you care for?” Allura asked.

The room was silent for a full two minutes, everyone looking over expectantly at Pidge, her face still scrunched up.  
She then settles her features and sighs. She sits back down, her hands still on the table.  
“I don’t know. All I know is that they kidnapped my brother, and I haven’t seen him for years.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Not only did Keith go over to them without choice, they even kidnapped a friend I cared for very much. I cannot forgive them,” Shiro joined in, making the air even tenser. 

Lance felt the urgent need to fill in the silence. He searched his mind for something that could be deemed comforting.  
“Ummm,” he finally started, all eyes turned to him, “how are you guys not activating the screens right now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> After this chapter I have even more to come!!!  
> I don't have lots of time to write, but I will finish this, I promise!
> 
> ugh omg my mind is actually reeling with ideas right now. I'm going to have a day full of writing and nothing else soon! As soon as I have a day off :) :)


	3. The Warning.

Lance was having difficulty with wrapping his mind around everything that has happened in the last 48 hours.  
He has faced his worst memory, met new people who he would know for the rest of his life, and has already started dealing with some serious shit happening in Altea.  
On top of that, he still had to attend the Academy! Lance felt the feeling he was going to begin to hate life more than he already had.

“So, basically if we add the Z code here, we will get the right formula!” Hunk said as he looked over Pidge’s shoulder at a laptop type thing given to each of them from Coran.

“I have nooo idea what they are saying,” laughed Shay speaking to Lance.

All six of the council members sat around a large, wooden table in the Altea Academy’s main library.  
They were all supposed to be studying, yet instead Hunk and Pidge were talking non-stop about something or rather about their devices, Shiro and Allura were well acquainted and were whispering to themselves on one end of the table, and on the other Shay and Lance were joking around and messing around with Hunk and Pidge.

“Neither! What geeks,” Lance joked

“Shut up Lance, at least I have great knowledge and am continuously expanding my mind,” Pidge retorted, looking up from the screen before her.

“I don’t need this 'knowledge' you speak of. I have my good looks that will get me by,” Lance smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Pidge looked unimpressed. Although before she can continue this banter any further, Shiro spoke up.

“I think whilst we’re not doing any work, we should discuss this gang issue. The Blade of Marmora is our main issue. Not The Galra Circle. We have to do something to stop these criminals,” Shiro said, with almost no emotion besides anger. 

*Geez* Lance thought *he won’t take a break*.

As that thought crossed his mind Allura spoke up from beside Shiro.

“Whilst I agree that’s our main goal, for this week our priority is to get to know one another. From what I gather we are all strangers. But we need to become close, we need to trust each other. I think I can persuade Coran to let us have a vacation for the rest of the week and get to know one another,” Allura argued with her soothing voice. Even Shiro looked entranced. He then realized this and shook his head.

“No, I don’t agree that’s our priority right now,”

“Okay, let’s put it to a vote,” Allura conceded, “all for work?” one hand goes up, Shiro’s, “all for a vacation?” The remaining five make their vote.

...

“Please Coran! You are the one that said we really should get to know one another!” Lance argued, so very eager for a break.

Coran stroked his mustache. “I suppose you are right Lance,” he sighs, “I will organize something fun for you all soon. Please be patient.”

“Of course Coran,” Allura smiled at him. “Now, I think we should all go home for the night. Let’s meet back in the meeting room tomorrow.”

Everyone nods, even Shiro who has been trying his hardest to take charge.

Lance gathers his bag, and laptop... thingy, and goes to his new found friends. He says goodbye, receiving a tight hug from Hunk, which Lance was not mad about.

...

It’s currently 10:00pm. Lance was alone, walking down the dark streets of Altea.  
Lance never felt unsafe in such an amazing city, so he foolishly walked along with headphones in and listened to loud music The music was keeping him company.

If only he hadn’t been so comfortable.

The next thing Lance remembers is a sensation of a pinch suddenly appearing in the back of his neck. He struggled to look behind him to see what was the cause of this feeling. He was able to turn soon enough to see a person with a hood over their face, taking out the needle of his neck.

The darkness of subconsciousness greeted him.

...

“Ugh, where am I?” Barely escaped Lance’s mouth as he came to. He groggily observed his surroundings.  
He was in a... hospital room? At least that’s what it seemed like.

Lance tried to slowly sit up, yet the restraints on his wrists and ankles stopped him.

He struggled for a bit, pulling on the restrains with as much strength that he could muster after being drugged.  
Lance swallowed the spit that pooled in his mouth

“Hey!” Lance tried again, this time sounding louder, “what do you want with me?”

Lance tried to pull out of his restraints more. He was lying down on a hospital bed, stains of blood on the bed sheets. He panicked, hoping to whatever higher power there was that it wasn’t blood that had once belonged to him.

Through the drumming of his heart in his ears, Lance didn’t hear a static noise beginning in one corner of the hospital room. 

Although, he did notice as a voice broke through the static.

“Lance McClain. We need to speak.”  
Lance noted that the voice was distorted as if the speaker was disguising their true voice.  
“Your council is corrupt. You have no one you can truly trust you. We wanted to warn you,” the voice continued.

“Uhhh,” Lance had difficulty grasping was happening before him, “who are you?”

“We are The Blade of Marmora,” *shit* “but we are not what you think we are. We are trying to free the oppressed people of Altea. We are not the threat.”

Lance refused to believe this. He has never faced any issue with this gang, but he has friends who have.

“Bullshit,” he spits out, “you kidnap, torture and kill people. You ARE a threat” he then screams out, to no direction of the room in particular.

He hears a sigh over the intercom. “They are brainwashing you. The Galra Circle have infiltrated the Altean Government.”

Lance continues to accept these lies. The Blade of Marmora just need a spy in the council, therefore they are trying to brainwash him!  
“Let me go! Now!”

There is no response. 

Then a few minutes pass when a door opens suddenly. A figure walks through it. A figure Lance recognizes as the person who drugged him. This person still sporting the hood over their face, holes cut out for their eyes.  
This unknown person walks to Lance’s side, needle in hand.

“Oh no no no no no, you are NOT drugging me again!” He tries to pull away from this person.

“Lance, look at me,”

Lance reluctantly looks at this person in the eyes... their eyes... how does Lance know these eyes?

“I know...” he starts, “your eyes look familiar.”

The person ignores Lance. “I need you to tell Shiro what I have revealed to you,”

Lance continues to ponder about those beautiful, purple eyes.

“Like Shiro will believe any of this. I don't even believe you.”

The person hovers the needle over Lance’s neck, of which Lance doesn’t process because his eyes are too focused on the other eyes.

“Tell Shiro Akira says ‘vrepit sa’” and with that, the needle pierces Lance’s neck, the pinch too strong for Lance to ignore.

Then once again, Lance is greeted by darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) more mystery to come!
> 
> also... I'm sure you can guess who this newbie is lol.


	4. The Confusion.

Lance felt at peace. His alarm tried to pull him from his slumber yet he felt too comfortable to care.

Yesterday was a long day and had made him tired beyond belief. Meetings, studying, socializing, kidnapping... 

“Kidnapped!” Lance shouted and sprung out of the bed. He looked around, taking in his current surroundings. He knew this place. He was home. But how did he get there? The last thing he remembered was being drugged by some guy... some guy called Akira? “Shit! Fuck!” What was he to do? Report this? But how would they go through with the investigation? He knew nothing; had no helpful information.

Lance decided the first thing he would do, was call in and request a sick day and rid himself of this burden of tiredness. 

…

Lance awoke to the sound of his phone once again. Yet this time it was his ringtone.  
He reached over to his phone on the desk next to his bed. He didn’t bother looking at who was calling, and answered with an abrupt “what?”

“You’re sick. Do you need me to come and help you or take care of you? What’s wrong?” It was Shiro.

Lance sighed and sat up. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? I will come over right now if you need me to”

“Are you sure you're not doing this just so I vote for you to be our leader?” Lance replied, sounding a lot more bitter than he had intended. 

“I’m sure I am actually worried. Please Lance, just tell me if you need me to take care of you,”

Lance knew that he was fine, he wasn’t actually sick after all. But he must keep up the charade. “Actually, I would prefer Allura come take care of me. I mean, she could check my temperature, make me chicken soup, massage my fe—” 

“That’s enough Lance. You sound well enough. Allura is very busy today and if you’re okay I have other things to do. Goodbye, see you tomorrow.”

Just before Shiro hung up something popped into his. Something the Akira told him to say. “Wait!! Shiro, there actually is something really important that we need to discuss. It’s the actual reason I took a sick day,”

Shiro was quiet. He was unsure whether or not this was serious. “Fine. I’ll be over there in the next hour.”

“Don’t you need my address?”

“No. I can just look your details up. How do you think I got your number?”

…

“Okay, what is it?” 

Shiro and Lance currently sat in Lance’s lounge room. They sat on the couch, each holding a mug of coffee since Lance knew it was only common courtesy to offer a drink to guests. 

“So, last night when I was walking home I was drugged and kidnapped,” Lance says matter of factly, sounding more casual than he probably should.

“Is this a joke? I don’t have time for this.”

“No! I’m being dead serious. I was terrified!”

Shiro was unsure how to react. He didn’t know if he could believe him with how casual he was acting, but what if he wasn’t joking? This is some serious shit. Everyone knew the risks of being on the council, but this happening so soon seems unplausible. 

“What happened?”

“Well, I was in this room that I have never seen before, and someone was talking to me over these speakers. This guy came to drug me again wearing a hood covering their face. And really the only thing I remember being said was, ‘Tell Shiro Akira says’ says something… says something like ‘verbit sa?’ I have no idea what it means.”

Shiro looked shocked. He had no idea how to go from here. His face was frozen.

“Um… ‘vrepit sa’ ?”

“Yes! That’s it! What does it mean?”

“It… is a saying. And are you sure Akira is the one that said this?”

“Yeah. Who is he?”

“It… was Keith.”

Lance stood, shocked, “KEITH?! He was the one that kidnapped me?! Why did he say Akira? What?! I don’t understand!” 

Shiro sighed and put his mug down on the coffee table. “Look, I can’t tell you anything besides that. Just… if you see him again, tell him I want to speak to him alone.”

“Okay… wait. I thought Keith was with the Blade of Mormora against his will? How is he able to do things so freely?”

“I have no idea.” Shiro stood to take leave, “But all I know is that we have more to worry about than just gang wars.”

Shiro walked to the front door and put his hand on the doorknob. He stopped and took a quite look around at Lance’s lounge room. “Look, I am aware you live alone, so if you ever need company, I’m here,” he gave a tight smile then left without saying goodbye.

Lance felt as if this discussion was much too quick, Shiro was much too eager to leave.

He was confused. He had no idea what had happened, he knew he knew those eyes, but for them to belong to Keith? That was a surprise. Lance was sure he would never see the idiot ever again in his life. 

Lance knew Keith as his competition, and nothing more. Keith always was on the top of their year level, everybody was jealous. But their rivalry really started when one day in P.E.; Lance had always excelled in that class; he tended to be taller than everyone and was well acquainted with how his body moved. But Keith was always right there. Just beating him, always doing so well, always having the teachers praise him. God, he pissed Lance off.

But he really topped the cake during a game of good old ‘Basketball.’ Keith and Lance were on the same team, so Lance had no doubt in his mind their team would win. Except Keith seemed to think this wasn’t a team game. He kept keeping the ball to himself, barely passing it to team members. He shot most of the goals. All as if he didn’t believe anyone else good enough for him.

When the other team scored they cheered, but Keith was beyond mad. He had the audacity to call the team together and tell them that they needed to concentrate and do better.  
Lance had enough. 

“We could help more if you just trusted us and passed the bloody ball!” He yelled. Too loudly, too angrily.

Keith narrowed those purple eyes of his, “Fine. I’ll pass more, but you better be ready.”

Lance took that as a challenge, and in his mind from then on, everything with Keith was a challenge he had to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is up yooooo  
> so I am planning for the next chapter to be in Keith's perspective to kinda change things up, and also to give you guys some insight.
> 
> I just wanted to mention, I live in Australia, and I am honestly so fucking happy about the majority vote being a 'Yes' for same-sex marriage!!!!!!!  
> I am so so so so happy!  
> I sadly couldn't vote because I was underage when we had to register to vote, and then was legally an adult when it was voting time, and the entire time I was bitter because I really wanted to vote :(((((( but now that it's a 'Yes' I'm just too happy! :D  
> Now I just hope the government actually listens to us and make it legal!


	5. The Reunion.

There was no way in hell Keith was going let this opportunity go to waste.  
Shiro was apart of Altea’s council, and despite him still being under the influence, his trust and love for Keith overpowered that.  
It was not hard since they had literally grown up together and had become brothers.

He had wanted to let the guy, Lance McClain, go with more warnings that he had given but Keith was under the impression that Lance wasn’t the brightest of the bunch and he probably should’ve gone after Katie Holt. But that would’ve been more difficult since her brother Matt is unwilling to let her get involved.   
And Hunk Garrett. He was too sturdy for Keith to stealthily take him down, and Shay is almost always with him.  
Shiro would try to “save” him, and Allura was untrustworthy to pass on the word.

They needed to know everything that they thought is good, is, in fact, all in their mind.  
The Altean Government was infiltrated and is run by The Galra Circle, and they needed to know.

 

Keith was currently in the control centre, working on their computers trying to figure out whether or not the council has been acting any differently. So far, nothing.

“KEITH!” Keith heard Kolivan’s booming voice enter the control centre. All the other members continued what they were originally doing, but Keith looked behind to the now open door. Kolivan looked beyond annoyed.

Keith groaned and got up and approached the taller man. “What?”

“The boy you talked to yesterday has been going around the city and just screaming your name! This is ridiculous. We cannot have this kind of behaviour linked to us! Go find him and shut him up!”

“Yes sir,” Keith saluted him with two fingers and walked out of the control centre.

...

It had only been a few days now since the new council was created, but there were already rumours of wanting to terminate The Blade of Mormora for good. Keith was pissed. If only they knew the truth.

Keith hung around in the large crowd in the main marketplace of Altea City. People milled around shopping for fresh fruits and designer clothing. But Keith paid them no mind. Instead, he had his eyes set on Lance McClain. He sat with his new group of friends laughing and shoving Katie whenever she seemed to make a comment.  
Keith couldn’t help but feel and tang of jealousy and longing. But that was not what he was meant to be focused on. He had to tell Lance to shut up.  
Yet he kept looking at Lance’s laughing face, pure joy, happiness. He seemed so carefree.

There was no way in hell Keith was going let this opportunity go to waste.  
Shiro was apart of Altea’s council, and despite him still being under the influence, his trust and love for Keith overpowered that.  
It was not hard since they had literally grown up together and had become brothers.

He had wanted to let the guy, Lance McClain, go with more warnings that he had given but Keith was under the impression that Lance wasn’t the brightest of the bunch and he probably should’ve gone after Katie Holt. But that would’ve been more difficult since her brother Matt is unwilling to let her get involved.   
And Hunk Garrett. He was too sturdy for Keith to stealthily take him down, and Shay is almost always with him.  
Shiro would try to “save” him, and Allura was untrustworthy to pass on the word.

They needed to know everything that thought was good, was, in fact, was all in their mind.  
The Altean Government was infiltrated and is run by The Galra Circle, and they needed to know.

 

Keith was currently in the control centre, working on their computers trying to figure out whether or not the council has been acting any differently. So far, nothing.

“KEITH!” Keith heard Kolivan’s booming voice enter the control centre. All the other members continued what they were originally doing, but Keith looked behind to the now open door. Kolivan looked beyond annoyed.

Keith groaned and got up and approached the taller man. “What?”

“The boy you talked to yesterday has been going around the city and just screaming your name! This is ridiculous. We cannot have this kind of behaviour linked to us! Go find him and shut him up!”

“Yes sir,” Keith saluted him with two fingers and walked out of the control centre.

...

It had only been a few days now since the new council was created, but there were already rumours of wanting to terminate The Blade of Mormora for good. Keith was pissed. If only they knew the truth.

Keith hung around in the large crowd in the main marketplace of Altea City. People milled around shopping for fresh fruits and designer clothing. But Keith paid them no mind. Instead, he had his eyes set on Lance McClain. He sat with his new group of friends laughing and shoving Katie whenever she seemed to make a comment.

Keith couldn’t help but feel and tang of jealousy and longing.  
He tried to resist noticing how tanned Lance’s skin was, his lean and tall body the opposite of what Keith was used to seeing. Lance was beyond attractive and was severely disruptive with that fact. He couldn't stop looking at Lance’s laughing face, pure joy, happiness. He seemed so carefree. 

*No. Focus.* Keith scolded himself. That was not what he was meant to be focused on. He had to tell Lance to shut up.  
He continued to tail the group as they went shopping to shop, ate food after food, enjoying their day as if they don’t have serious responsibilities on their shoulders.

...

Hunk and Shay were the first to leave, they spoke their goodbyes, and walked off hand in hand. Keith can now see why they seemed to be in each others company almost always.  
Then after another hour, Pidge and Lance split up. This was Keith’s chance.

Following Lance home was no hard task. Of course, Keith knew where all the council members occupied their homes, therefore he knew the exact path to get there. Meaning if somehow, by the grace of God, he lost Lance he would know exactly where to go.

After a long while, Lance reached his apartment unit and walked up the stairs to his door. Keith waited and watched.   
The lights to his home stayed on for a few more hours. Keith now at the stage where he no longer needed the entertainment to pass the time.

As soon as the lights subsided Keith made his move. He quickly and quietly made his way to the stairs and walked up them, taking extra care in making sure he doesn’t make a single sound. He went to the door of which he knew it belonged to Lance. For good measure, he first checked to see if it was unlocked. The Altean people live in satisfaction of false security. Yet, Lance’s door was locked. Keith must have really scared him, to which he felt a pang of guilt.

Keith brought out his lock picks from his jacket pocket and kneeled down and started on opening the door. 

He was making some sound, but it shouldn’t have been enough for Lance to hear it from where his bedroom is located. Yet Keith panicked when he heard the door quickly unlock and open. 

Lance was there. In the doorway, standing still, looking down at Keith who also did not make a move.  
They just stared at each other for what seemed like years.

The stare off broke when Lance broke out in a smug smirk and leaned against the doorframe.

Keith stood up, pocketing his lock picks.

“Well, well, well. Is it not Keith Kogane. Remember me? I’ve been looking for you.”

Keith was confused beyond belief as to why this guy seemed so... relaxed. comfortable.   
That was when Keith noticed Lance had been holding a butcher knife, which makes Keith sigh in relief; this guy wasn’t a COMPLETE idiot.

“Yes, I am aware. That is why I am here.”

“Well, come on in.”

...

Keith sat awkwardly on Lance’s couch, he was for sure not expecting such a warm welcome.  
Keith looked around as Lance got him a mug of coffee despite Keith insisting this wasn’t the right occasion.

Lance’s TV was turned on and had been playing a game. His headphones to the TV was laying down on the small coffee table.  
It turns out Lance was taking a toilet break from playing in the dark, and that’s how he heard his door being broken into.  
This upset Keith greatly since he was expecting to use the element of surprise to his advantage.

Lance walked back to Keith and handed him his mug and sat next to him on the couch.

“Long time no see Keith.”

“How do you know my real name?”

“Shiro told me you were this ‘Akira’”

“Good,” Keith was relieved, “I was beginning to worry you didn’t warn him.”

“Ummm... warn him of what?” Lance was genuinely confused.

“Excuse me?! What I told you! Your Government is corrupt!”

“Ohhhhh.... Kinda forgot about that. I did tell him you said that ‘verpit sa’ thing though?”

“That wasn’t what you NEEDED to tell him! That was to help him understand what is happening! God, you’re so dumb!”

“Hey! You are in my house, you better show me some respect,”

Keith sighed “Sorry sorry... I do have a bit of a temper,”

“Yeah, I remember,” laughed Lance.

“Remember?”

“What? Do you not remember me? We were rivals back when you were still at the academy,”

“I... don’t know who you are.”

Lance groaned dramatically, “Of course. You have always thought you were better than everyone else!”

When that was said he remembered. Lance would always claim Keith thought he was superior! Which Keith did not, he just thought no one ever gave as much effort as Keith did and it annoyed him to no end.

But he would not give Lance the satisfaction of knowing that he had made a permanent impression.

“Anyway,” Lance broke the silence, “What happened to you? Shiro said you were kidnapped by The Blade of Mormora,”

“Kidnapped? No, no, no. I was saved.”

\-- TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey again, so just wondering if i could get some feedback??  
> How's this so far?? 
> 
> thxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. This Altea is on earth, but is set in the future, like way in the future. it'll be discussed eventually :))


End file.
